A Broken Destiny
by NeoSailorAmuto
Summary: I have been betrayed by my love and by my scouts. will they survive this mistake? Will I survive the path i must walk? Will i ever be able to forgive them all? Gomen, not good at summaries.
1. Intro

hi This story will have all the Japanese names and some Japanese words two but I will put the translations at the bottom of each chapter. So please R&R!

* * *

Introduction

Dumb. Ditzy. Klutz. All have been said to me by those who I believed to have loved me. My boyfriend, the man who I thought was my soul mate, has broken upwith me simply saying that he no longer loves me. Why did this have to happen to me and why so suddenly?

If that wasn't bad enough, I had to listen to both him and my friends call me those words. I can't believe they kicked me out and took away my transformationstick! They said that I was not only a danger to myself but to everyone around me. Why must everything go wrong in my life? Well I hope they have fun fighting without me. I must admit I do miss being Sailor Moon and getting to help save people but for now I'll just have to live a normal life.

It has been 3 weeks since I lost my love, one week since I lost all my friends (not counted Naru of course), and 2 days since my family has left for America. Don't get me wrong. I'm not mad at my family in fact I insisted in staying home. I told Okasan that I had a school project that I had to help Naru with. Okasan agreed to let me stay with Naru so long as I behaved myself and kept in touch with them. They will be gone for I few months for my uncles funeral and helped his wife pack and sell their house.

The scouts and Kamen will learn what a horrible mistake they have made. Will they survive this tragic mistake? Will I?

* * *

So how do you think it sounds? Please tell me. this is my first fanfiction story and so please review nad tell what you think. Please!


	2. Chapter 1: The attack

**Usagi's POV**

"Why must there be so many happy people out when I'm so depressed" I mumbled on my way home from the grocery store. In front of me were a couple holding hands and laughing. It had started to get on my nerves and if that girl says 'like' one more time I am going to lose my mind, well more than I already have.

"Like isn't this like the greatest night like ever, ai" the girlfriend said to her boyfriend. Yeah. There went my sanity.

"That's it I'm throwing myself in front of the next vehicle that comes by. I wonder how painful it will be or if it will be a quick death. I do hope they don't swerve out of the way 'cause that would be highly annoying but knowing my luck lately it would happen. (Sigh) sadness."

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh…! The couple screamed as a monster attacked them. The girl fainted as the boy attempted to fight it off with a bag of his. Yeah. It didn't really do any good besides making it annoyed. It lifted its huge paw and hit him into a side building, it then proceeding to step towards it.

I ran over to it and jump onto its back not really thinking about what I was doing. I attempted to grab its fur but it didn't really have any, it was like a hug furless wolf. It threw me off its back then jumped on top of me before I could get back up. I'm not sure what I could have done even if I had gotten back up.

I sucked in a breath as I got a good look at its sharp rows of teeth and the black holes where its eyes should have been.

"Oh Kami…" I screamed when it slashed my stomach open with a paw bigger than my head. Tears streamed down my face as it bent its head over the wound and licked it. "Dozo." managed to whisper before a wave of agonizing pain washed over me and made me loss consciousness.

**Generals POV (before the couple scream)**

"Kun, why are we out walking around in random circles?" Jedeite wined for the ninth time.

"Because he got a feeling that something bad was going to happen," Nephrite stated for the sixth time "and if you ask that question one more time I am going to make something happen, TO YOU!"

"Well you don't have to be so mean, Neph!"

"You want to see mean, Jed? Well how about t I give you a knuckle san… (Cue screaming couple) Um... that isn't a good sign.

They all broke out running towards the way the scream came from. They arrived just in time to see a beast slash its victim's stomach open with one massive paw. The girl, they assume by all the hair, screamed. The weapons got out their own weapons and got into formation.

Kunzite pulled out to daggers from around his ankles and Zoicite a gun that he had tucked in his pants. Jedeite pulled a mini flame thrower out of its holder on his back. Nephrite simply cracked his knuckles.

"Well who wants a little cooked monster meat?" Jedeite said with an evil look in his eyes.

"That's it! We are putting you into a psyche ward when we are done here." Nephrite stated before running to check on the other two people. The girl appeared to have simply fainted, most likely when she spotted that thing, but it appeared like the monster threw the boy into the wall. He had a bump forming on his head but Nephrite was sure that he would be fine.

Zoicite shoot the monster in the head to distract it form Kunzite who was slowly approaching it from the side. The monster let out a growl and started towards Zoicite when Kunzite stabbed it in the side then quickly jumped to its other side and stabbed it there. While Kunzite continued to do this, Zoicite shoot it whenever it tried to take a bite out of Kunzite.

"Move Now!" Jedeite yelled as he took aim with his flame thrower. Kunzite and Zoicite jumped away from the beast just before it was engulfed in fire. It let out an ear shattering scream which caused all of the generals to fall to their knees while covering their ears. The monster disappeared threw a passage that closed behind it once it was through.

Zoicite ran over to the bleeding girl and checked for a pulse as the others slowly circled around. "Her pulse is very weak and her stomach is not at all a pretty sight. If she survives she will be in pain when she wakes up and she should get her stomach stitched up as soon as possible. Her chances are not at all likely but we might as well call an ambulance for the others two."

"Um... I think I might know her. She looks a bit familiar." Jedeite said as he bent over the girl and moved her blood sucked hair off her face. They all took a deep breath as they realized why she looked familiar.

Kunzite bent over her and wrapped his jacket tightly around her badly wounded stomach then proceeded to pick her up. "What do you think, Zoi?" he asked

"Someone else must have heard their screams and of called the police. I can do just as much for her as any doctor at some hospital so we might as well bring her back to our place and we won't even have to make up some wild explanation as to how this happened. Jed, Neph. You two stay here and clean up the blood before the cops get here. We don't want to get them worried with a random puddle of blood." Zoicite nodded to kunzite and they headed back to their home with a deathly still Usagi in Kunzite's arms.

"Serenity, how did this happen and why didn't you transform? Why didn't Endymion or the sensei show up?" Jedeite wondered as they disappeared around a corner.

* * *

Translations

mother=okasan

yes=hai

no=iie

what=nani

please=dozo

love=ai

god=kami


	3. Chapter 2: Nephrite

Special Thanks to SailorMoonAddict for putting up with my Messages. Domo Arigato gozaimasu!

So I meant to have this up earlier but i had to get signed up for school (i dont want to go back) and then i had to help with bible school. then my sister decided she was going to hog the computer like always. Gomen nasai i didnt mean to whine. So hear is Chapter 2 R&R, Dozo!

* * *

**Usagi's POV**

"I don't know what to do anymore, Okasan. I feel so much pain. What should I do? I'm ready to die for them but I'm also ready to live forever. I'm full of love but have no one to give it to. Everyone hates me. Okasan, dozo, help me figure out what to do. I'm so cold and it's so dark. Dozo. Oh dozo?"

**General's POV (in their living room) **

"She isn't getting much better. We should go talk to the scouts. There must be something they can do to help." Zoicite spoke washing his hands with a cloth.

"Iie, they didn't show up for a reason. She will just have to get better with our own care." Kunzite stated.

"Why don't we have Neph go talk to them and find out what is going on between them." Jedeite suggested. "He can explain that we were brought back when Endymion accidently broke our stones. Oh how he is so talented."

Kunzite contemplated this for a couple of minutes before finally saying sternly, "You are not to speak a word of us having Princess Serenity or of the attack. You may go tomorrow morning. Understood General Nephrite?"

"Hai, Sir!" Nephrite agreed before heading off to the kitchen to grab a bag of chips. Jedeite sat down on the couch and started to watch TV as Zoicite went up to go to sleep.

"I am going out back and training. Bother me and I will not hesitate to beat you up." Kunzite stated to Jedeite before walking down the hall and out the back door.

**Usagi's POV**

"Stupid light would you just stay still and let me catch you, already!" I yelled at the stupid white orb thingy that I had been chasing after for the last few minutes. I was in a field of yellow flowers and every time I got near it, it would quickly move away from me. I don't really know why I was chasing after it but I didn't want to just give up and give it the satisfaction of winning so well here I am chasing after it, going insane.

I stopped and took a deep breath to calm myself. "Okay light would you please come here and I promise I won't yell at you anymore?" I calmly and politely ask.

To my out most surprise it actually floated in front of me. I asked most calmly if I may touch it. At my question it grew brighter and slowly began to form a shape of a young woman.

"Oh…" I whispered as the light died down to reveal Princess Serenity, me.

"You have learned to be polite and patient. We must live if the world is to stay in the light and not fall into darkness." Princess Serenity spoke.

"But I do not have the ability to transform into sailor moon. What good am I to anyone?"

"You still have your earth family and the power of the moon crystal to fight. It will be most difficult but I know we can do it. Just try Usagi-Chan" she whispered before fading away.

She is right. I won't die and make my family suffer and I guess I can fight with the crystal or at least help out. Now all I need is some food. And by some I mean a lot because I am starving to death here. I need FOOD!

**Nephrite's POV**

As I walked down the street, it finally dawned on me that at 11:30 on a Tuesday the girls would all be in school. "Yeah I could have thought this through a little bit. Oh well might as well go get some food."

I walked into the Crown Game Video Arcade about 10 minutes later with a stomach that would not be quite. I sat down on one of the counter stools and picked up a menu.

"Have you seen anything you'd like or do you need more time." a blond hair man asked me a few minutes later.

"Um... I would like the veggie sandwich with French-fry and a chocolate/strawberry shake, dozo."

"Okay. I will get your shake to you right away." my waiter said before walking into the kitchen and then coming back out to make my tasty shake.

Behind me the door opened and closed as my waiter set my shake in front of me. He then went and filled a cup of coffee and set it on the counter as a dark haired guy sat down in the seat by the coffee.

"So... Mamoru how did your test go? Great! Beyond Great..."

"Don't make me dumb my coffee on you and waste it, Motoki." the dark hair guy, Mamoru apparently, threatened to the blond haired man, Motoki.

"So how bad do you think you did?" Motoki asked before going into the kitchen for a minute and then coming back out with my sandwich and fries.

"Well seeing as to how I didn't have enough time to finish. Not good."

"Wow. Usually you finish a test with a good half an hour to spear. What's on your mind?"

"No one."

"I never said anything about it being a person," Andrew stated with a smirk while Mamoru cursed himself, "so when was the last time you have seen Usagi?"

At the mention of Serenity's earth name, I looked up from plate and looked at the two men. The Mamoru guy looked strangely familiar but I was more curious as to why Andrew asked him about Serenity.

"Three days ago and I don't see why it matters."

"Oh. Yeah. I'm sure you don't have a clue why it would matter. Man, you are such a baka. Why don't you just go and talk to her instead of breaking her heart."

"It is not that easy, Motoki."

"Yeah it is. Anyone could see how stupid you are. You there…" Motoki said looking at me, "if you were in love with a girl would you just stand back and watch as she is emotionally destroyed?"

"Um… I hesitantly replied, wondering just what this all had to do with Serenity.

"See, Mamoru. You should just go talk to Usagi before she does something drastic."

"Usagi wouldn't do anything stupid."

"How do you know? If you just had your love breakup with you and then have your friends call you pathetic and weak, how would you feel?"

"Horrible. Unloved. Useless. A bother to others." I provided finding myself amused by this conversation. Motoki smiled "Arigato."

Mamoru looked up at me with a death glare that turned into a look of shock and then anger. He stood up walked over to me and proceeded to grip me by my shirt and drag me out the store. Motoki was following close behind asking Mamoru what he was doing. He dragged be into an alley and pinned me against the wall. "What in the hell are you doing, Mamoru."

"How in the hell are you here, Nephrite." I tensed up when he said my name. Then I realized who he was and just why they had been talking about Serenity. "Answer me, nephrite before I kill you."

"Mamoru, What in the hell are you doing to my customer." Motoki said as he gripped the arm prince was using to pin me against the wall. Endymion looked at him "this man has terrorized countless people and has even killed." Motoki took a confused step back looking at us. (Oh by the why Motoki knows all about Mamoru and the scouts and royalty and what not)

"Endymion, I have never killed an innocent. I am not evil anymore and I don't even have any of those powers Beryl gave me." I pleaded to my prince.

"And did you forget that you should be a stone right now?"

"You let us out accidently. I don't know how you managed it without realizing it but you did I swear on it, my prince."

"Mamoru I think he is telling the truth. Why else would he of been eating in there and talking to us?" Motoki pointed out. Endymion slowly released me and watches as I rubbed my neck.

"If you don't mind me asking or even if you do, what is going on between you and the princess?"

"Oh hai Mamoru why don't you give him the pathetic excuse for breaking my Imoto's heart?"

"Don't you have some costumers to tend to, Motoki?" Endymion asked turning to look at Motoki while still keeping me in his sight. Motoki glared at him before turning back to head inside the arcade.

Once Motoki had left Endymion turned around to me and gave me an "I will kill you" look.

"So are you going to tell me or should I start making up scenarios of my own?"

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Because you once swore me to keep her safe so I'm trying to keep her safe, your highness."

"Don't call me 'your highness'." Endymion took a deep breath before continuing to say "she is just a kid and I'm the first boyfriend she has ever had. I just don't want to force her to date me just because we were in love in a past life."

After a few seconds of me just staring at him, I finally broke out in a laughing fit. Endymion looked like he was going to attack me any second. "That has got to be the stupidest reason I have ever heard of to break up with someone. You have got to be kidding me. Serenity isn't the kind of girl who would stay with your stupid butt just because you were in love in a past life. Are you really that stupid?"

"I…I … well… see… Oh just shut up!" he stuttered before leaning up against the wall looking depressed, "it doesn't matter now anyways she wouldn't take me back now even if I begged."

"What else did you do? Besides break up with her" I asked him knowing there had to be something else, something bigger. My prince looked up at me, before speaking "I agreed with the scouts to take away her right as Sailor Moon. We all thought it would be best seeing as to how she could get herself killed if she tried to help us. So we took away her transformation stick."

I stood their shocked at what I had just heard realizing why Serenity hadn't transformed last night. "But what about your guys connection?" he should have felt her pain through their connection so long as she hadn't cut him off.

"I've been blocking her out, why?" He asked curious as to why I would care about that. Kami, it is a good thing I didn't bring Jed, He would have punched Endymion for being so stupid and possibly killing the princess.

"Endymion if you had the chance to take back everything you have done would you.\? Including letting her be sailor moon?" I asked hesitantly. "Hai!" he replied without a moment of hesitation. I sighed, Oh was Kun going to pissed at me "I am going to get into so much trouble for doing this but He will get over it since it will be saving her."

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about." Mamoru said, oddly in an English accent (gomen nasai, but I had to do it I catch myself saying it all the time I think I've watched harry potter few too many times).

"Would the girls take her back?" I asked him questionably.

'Ha! Iie, they feel bad about taking away her powers but they don't want to endanger her."

"Okay well in that case follow me and ask where we are going just trust me and I promise I won't let Jedeite kill you when he hears what you all have done." I said as I turned around and started to walk back towards home. After a few seconds I heard Endymion running to catch up with me.

* * *

So what did you think! Love it? Hate It? It was okay? Well tell me in a review

Translations

Mother=okasan

Yes=hai

No=iie

What=nani

Please=dozo

Love=ai

God=kami

Little sister= imoto

Thank you/very much = arigato/ domo arigato gozaimasu

Sorry= gomen nasai


	4. Chapter 3: Awake

So i meant to have this up sooner but well better late then never, I guess. Read and enjoy!

* * *

**Mamoru's POV**

My mouth dropped open as Nephrite led me to up to the door of, well, a mansion. He opened the door and motioned for me to go. I stepped into the house and stopped as a wave of horrible emotions hit me. I shuddered but began to catch up to Nephrite as he turned a corner into a side room were what I assumed was the living room.

When I turned the corner I found very annoyed Jedeite throwing popcorn at Nephrite, who was standing in front of a TV and apparently a very good show form the expression on Jadeite's face.

"Um…Nephrite, why did you bring me here?" I asked trying to get the two now fighting generals. Yeah it did nothing but get nephrite a punch to the gut as he got distracted by me.

"Jedeite, Nephrite! Break it up!" a booming voiced shouted from behind me. The two Generals quickly got off each other and stood with ashamed looks as they looked to the man behind me. I turned around to get a look at…well…Kunzite apparently. He looked at me then at Nephrite "I gave you an order not to bring him back here, General Nephrite." He slowly walked towards Nephrite.

"No, sir, you told me not to speak a word of us having the princess so therefore I never broke an order."

"Expect you just did there so therefore you are in charge of doing the dishes and cleaning for the next well month."

"What do you mean you have the princess?" I said angrily cutting off Nephrite as he had begun to say something.

Kunzite turned to Jedeite "You take him up to see her" he then turned to face me "you shall not speak a word of this to the scouts, Understood?" I nodded stiffly as I turned to follow Jedeite who had already passed me. We went out into a hallway and then up a flight of stairs to the 5th door on the left he opened the door and stepped through. I followed behind but as I went to step into the room something suddenly threw into the wall across the hall.

"Why did you do that?" I said as I shakily stood up and looked at an extremely confused and shocked Jedeite who was still standing in the room.

"I didn't do anything. I don't know why you can't cross through. We all can."He said as he stepped out of the room. "Endymion-sama what is going on between you and Serenity?"

"Oh…well" I said uncomfortable "I kind of broke up with her."

"Nani!"Jedeite exclaimed. He slowly approached me with every step turned a darker shade of red. "Do you have any clue how much pain you are putting her through?" he asked right before punching me in the face. I staggered back or would have had he not of gripped me by the front of my shirt. "Do you know how close you may be from being the reason for her death?" throwing me onto the ground to my face at what he had said as I a look of shock. "No wonder she won't let you into the room. She doesn't want you hurting her any more then you already have." hovering over me. "You should be grateful she even allowed into the house," bending down and wrapping his fingers around my throat. "She probably only allowed that because it is our home two and she is to kind to take away any right of ours."

"Dozo' I begged as I pryed his hand off of throat. "What did you mean about her death and being close?"

He gave me a cold look considering something before replying "I only tell you this because I believe it will cause you a great deal of pain. Last night we found Serenity almost being bitten into by this huge monster beast thing. We heard them scream got there and scared the thing off but not before it slashed Serenity's stomach open."

"Oh Kami" I gasped.

"She is healing but Zoi still isn't sure if she will live." He got a depressed look on his face as he said it and it returned to being angry as he stood up "If she dies, your protector or not, I will put you through hell and back."

"If she dies I will put myself through hell and back." completely serious as I stood up and faced Jedeite.

We walked back down the stairs and he then walked me to the door and threatened to kill me should I tell the scouts of what I know. I walked out the door with I nod barely got out before he slammed the door shut; I signed and made my why back to my apartment.

I opened my apartment door, stepped inside and opened the connection between Usagi and me. I collapse almost instantly from the pain and sorrow that went through me. My stomach felt life it had been lit on fire, slashed open and then sewn shut by a two year old. Tears came to my eyes as I tried to get my breath back; I stood up and stumbled to my couch. "Gomen nasai, Usako" more tears poured down my face as I thought of all the pain and sorrow I have caused her to feel.

As I remembered what Jedeite said about her almost dying I sent bit of my power to her. I got a shock as my power came back to me. Usako, Dozo you need it. I tried to send my power to her again but with the same results except with a more painful shock. I signed and got up to go take a shower. As I stepped into the shower, I suddenly heard Usako "Trust must be earned" and then I felt her block our connection but it was still open enough that I could still feel her pain. Water ran down my face mixing with my tears.

**Usagi's POV**

I sat up with tears running down my face and looked around. After realizing that: A. this wasn't my room B. This wasn't Naru's room and C. I had never seen this room before in my life. I jumped at a noise and turned to the left to see a man sleeping and not to mention snoring pigishly in a chair next to my bed. He looked so familiar. I reached out my hand to move his bangs out of his eyes when his hand shoot up and grabbed mine in a tight grip.

I squeaked and he let go of my hand looking shocked to see me. I jumped back forgetting that I was on a bed and therefore fell off landing on my back. Tears came to my eyes as I let out a whine of pain.

"Serenity, are you okay? I didn't mean to make you fall." he would have kept going had I not held up my hand signaling him to be quite. My vision slowly cleared and I gasped as I realized who this man was.

I started to scoot away "Je…Je…Jedeite. I thought you died. Why are you here? What do you want with me?" By this point I as up against the wall near the door, I glanced at it seeing with I could make it.

"I am not evil Serenity, so please don't try to make a run for it and hurt yourself. Your stomach hasn't healed completely yet and Zoi will be upset if you reopen your stitches."

"Zoi... Zoicite is here two?" I asked calming down a little realizing that if he was evil he probably wouldn't have saved me from that thing. "You did save me from that monster, right?"

"Yep... I saved you all by myself. With just my bare hands." He said with a straight face.

"Really...?" I said awed.

"Iie... We all four saved you. All this Waco did was burn it which made it go through a portal." A male voice said from the door. I turned to see Zoicite giving Jedeite an annoyed look.

"Oh minor details!" Jedeite said as Zoicite came over to me and looked me over before turning his head to look at Jedeite. "May I ask why she is out of bed and what you did to her to make her cry?"

"He didn't do anything." I spoke up before Jedeite could so much as open his mouth. "I woke up and heard him snoring and he looked so familiar so I went to move his bangs out of his face when he woke up and grabbed my hand. I jumped back when he let go of my hand and I fell of the bed and then I started to cry because it hurted and then I realized it was Jedeite and so I scooted away scared but then he explained that he wasn't evil. It isn't his fault so please don't be mad at him."

Zoicite smiled and then lifted me up bridal style. I let out a squeak as I was lifted tensing up at being in the arms of my once foe. He carried me to the bed and then gently set me down. He went to lift my shirt but I swatted his hands away petrified. "I am simply checking your wound, Princess. I will not harm you nor will any one else in this household. You have my word on that." Zoicite said solemnly. I nodded looking down feeling bad about not trusting him. He lifted my shirt up and ran his hand gently across my belly. After a little bit he pulled my shirt back down and then he looked me in the eyes "It should be healed by the end of the die and I'm sure with the crystal's power you won't have any scars either.

"Arigato, Zoicite"

"Is there anything I can get you, my princess?" at this question my stomach growled answering his question. Zoicite and Jedeite both started to laugh at this. Jedeite walked over to me and then held out his hand while dipping into a bow "May I escort the fair maiden to a nice dinner?" I let out a giggle as I took his hand.

We all three walked down a hallway and then down a set of stairs then down another hallway into a room with a brown and yellow door. Zoicite opened it then held it open for us two. Jedeite led me to a table and once I was situated, went to help Zoicite make some food.

After we had finished a lovely meal made up of spaghetti with four cheese tomato sauce and not to mention delicious garlic bread. I stretched and patted my stomach.

"For such a small girl, you sure do eat a lot." Jedeite said with a smile, causing me to blush. After a brief pause he continued "you'll fit in just fine here" We all three broke out in a laugh. I stopped laughing when I heard someone cough from the doorway. I heard the other two stop laughing as I turned to look at Kunzite.

"It is good to see you are feeling better, Princess"

"Usagi, Dozo. I am known as Usagi in this form so call me Usagi, Dozo." I explained getting annoyed with them all calling me princess.

"Of course, Usagi." a smiling kunzite agreed before turning serious and looking at Jedeite and Zoicite. "There is a monster attacking at the mall. Nephrite has already stepped in to help the senshi but he made it clear that they would need more help. Jedeite, let's go."

"I will come two." I said jumping out of my chair which made me sway a little as my vision went blurry for a second.

"Iie, Usagi. If we are unable to destroy then you may come but otherwise you are not in the right shape to fight. Zoicite, why don't you show her around the house?" Kunzite and Jedeite then turned and headed out of the room while Zoicite came over to rest a hand on my shoulder.

"He will allow you to fight, Usagi. Just not until you have healed completely." He said making me feel better "Come on there is a lot to see"

We spent the next hour touring the downstairs, I got distracted a lot, and by the time we got upstairs I was practically asleep. Zoicite helped me into bed with a kiss on the forehead and the promise of exploring the rest when I awoke. I asleep by the time he got to the door.

**The Battle…**

To defeat the monster the senshi had to combine their attacks while Jedeite blasted it with his flame thrower.

In the end, there was nothing left of the monster. The senshi/tuxedo kamen had various injuries none to major and the three generals had only a few scratches. The generals were about to go before they were stopped by a silent question from Sailor Venus. General Kunzite turned to face her before replying.

"We saved you because if you died then the earth would be doomed and we do not want to see that happen."

"You are no longer evil?" a highly curious Sailor Mars asked prepared to attack at the slightest twitch.

"Iie, Sailor Mars, we are not. If you do not mind I would like to go home and eat. Prince Endymion can tell you of how we are back." General kunzite said with a withering glare at tuxedo Kamen before the three generals walked off.

The senshi turned to their friend; he gave a sign and then told them that he told them everything expects anything that related to his former girlfriend and their former friend.

* * *

SO what did you think R&R, Dozo!

Translations

Mother=okasan

Yes=hai

No=iie

What=nani

Please=dozo

Love=ai

God=kami

Little sister= imoto

Thank you/very much = arigato/ domo arigato gozaimasu

Sorry= gomen nasai


	5. Chapter 4: Healed

SO i hope you all enjoy and i might be a little longer on the next few chapters cause i will be watchin the Olympics. THe opening was so awesome. I loved the huge voldemort. Okay back on subject R&R and thanks to all who have already commented.

* * *

**Usagi's POV**

Three days ago I awoke to find out that the generals were alive and no longer evil, not to mention living in an awesome mansion. When the three of them had returned from the battle, I woke up right before they arrived; they attended to their injuries while we discussed what the plan was.

It was decided that I would live with them so they could keep an eye on me. I had called Naru who was panicking since she hadn't heard from me since last night. I explained to her that some of my cousins had come into town to visit since that I would stay with them to make up for the fact that the rest of my family couldn't be here. She had said that she understood and that she would see me in a few hours when I had Jed bring me to her house so I could get my stuff.

In the past couple of days we have all grown close and they have all been training me so that once I have healed completely I won't be defenseless in a battle. I can now wield a sword without falling and impaling myself. _I still fall but I know how to avoid the sword._ I can also fight just as well as Makoto although I have a tendency to trip myself when I try to spin and kick.

There has been three more attack since the night I woke each one as difficult to finish as the one before. Every time they come their wounds are more intense but still they will not let me fight until I have healed. {Sigh}

"Usagi, dinner is ready so get your butt in here now." Jed hollered form the kitchen.

"Okay!" I hollered back wiping sweet off my face with my towel. I walked to the door putting my practice sword into its holder by the door before walking out. I smiled as I bounced down the hall way thinking of the now destroyed dummy. I laughed "It should have known better then to mess with me." Of course I then tripped and fell as I entered the kitchen.

All three of the guys sitting at the table busted out laughing as I stood up. I glared at each of them "I did that on purpose!" I then proceeded to sow how mature I was by sticking my tongue out at them. That only made them all laugh harder which made Jed fall out of his seat which made me start laughing.

By the time I go myself seated and served everyone had stopped laughing and Jed was now rubbing a bruised shoulder from falling off the chair. I smirked at this and proceeded to shovel food in my mouth.

Within an hour they were all seated in the living room watching "Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince." Jed was munching on potato chips while I sucked down a soda.

"How is your wound doing, Usagi." Kun asked just as Draco and Narcissa Malfoy walked into Borgin and Burkes.

"Healed..." I said keeping my eyes on the screen. I didn't have to look up to know that Kun would turn to look at Zoi. He never believes me when it comes to my wound sure I guess I have fibbed to him once or twice but still.

"She is telling the truth. It is completely healed, expect for the scars." I jumped up and ran over to Zoi giving her a huge hug, squealing. After a few seconds I heard him let out a choked "can't. Breathe." I let go of him with a laugh as he sucked in air.

We all settled back down to continue watching. We all jumped when a beeping sounded just as Draco had just placed the little birdie into the vanishing cabinet. Zoi got up and went to check his computer which is where the beeping came from.

Zoi ran back into the room "there are youmas attacking at the park the scouts are already there but they are going to need our help."

"Awesome!" I yelled happily as I jumped out of my seat. They all gave me a strange look. "Nani?"

"Well must people wouldn't be so happy about a monster attacking." Jed said with a smile as we walked to the door. I opened my mouth but he shook his head "I understand that you're just happy to finally be able to fight. So come on let's get going"

We all ran out of the house and made our way o the park. When we got into view of the battle we hid and transformed. I put a bit of the crystal's power into something that each of them always had with them. That way they could help without worrying about someone noticing them or running back to the house to get their weapons. All they had to do was touch the item and then they would be in their general getup.

Jed had a replica of Draco Malfoy's Slytherin ring, Neph had a star pendant necklace, Zoi had a bracelet made of, guess what, zoisites and Kun had a blue earring. I used the crystal to change into my princess self then realizing how difficult it would be to fight in the dress focused my power on changing my outfit.

Once I was done I was dressed in black boats that came up to my calves and a white loose skirt that stopped right above my knees with a black starry sword belt around my waist with my silver sword in its scabbard. My shirt was also white but had some black armor around my waist. My hair was pulled back in a tight braid.

I looked at my friends to see them starring at me shocked to see me make such a smart choice of fighting wear. "You all are Jealous of my awesomeness." I said with a smile.

"Awesomeness isn't a word." Zoi pointed out before running off to help Jupiter, who was having trouble keeping up with a youmas' attacks. I stuck out my tongue as the rest of us hurried off to help.

With us in the game we destroyed three of the seven almost right away. I killed the fourth with a sword through its…neck? I had to use the ppower of the crystal to stun it but still. I looked around seeing if I was needed when someone suddenly shoved me out of the way. Whoever it was landed on top of me as black goo landed where I had been standing. I watched as the goo stuff melted the concrete.

"Arigato...for saving me." I said a bit stunned as i thought of what would of happened to me, as got up and looked for my sword that I had dropped when I was saved.

"No problem but you should pay a little more attention." I tensed when I heard his voice then quickly picked up my sword and ran off to attack the goo throwing monster. He hadn't recognized me yet and I wasn't going to give Tuxedo Kamen more chances to. It isn't that I don't want them to know. I don't care if they do or don't but it kind of annoys me that he doesn't know me right away.

By the time we had defeated all of them I had a few scratches, all from tripping and I had only needed to be saved one more time. The youma with tentacle had gripped me and I had to have Jed cut me loose but still not bad for a klutz. Kamen and I didn't meet up again since I had left him a bit confused.

My friends and I were walking away when Mars stopped us with a question "You look familiar, Turn around."

I slowly turned around "You might know me Sailor Mars but I sure don't know any of you anymore." they all gasped as they recognized me.

"Why are you here? I thought we told you that we didn't want you to fight anymore, Odango Atama." Mars growled. At this the generals tensed and Jed stepped up to stand beside me. I held back tears as I remembered the day they kicked me out, Mercury had nearly died because she jumped in front of me to save me.

"You told me you didn't want me to fight with you guys anymore, so I am not. I am fighting with my real friends. I am fighting for them. I am fighting to save these innocent people." I said sad at the beginning but angry at the end.

"We don't ne…" Mars began to spit out before being interrupted by an annoyed Jupiter.

"Shut up, Mars!" Everyone's mouth dropped open as they turned to stare at Jupiter who walked up to me. "We do need your help. We couldn't have defeated them without you. Gomen nasai... I shouldn't have blown up at you that day but I did agree with them. I thought it was for your best. Trust me on that."

An angry Jed took a step forward opening his mouth but stopped when I place my hand on his arm. He looked at me and I shook my head.

"I forgive you but my trust you must earn." I told her. With a last glace at each of my ex-friends/boyfriend, I turned and walked away dragging Jed behind me. I heard my other three friends follow behind.

We let our transformation fade as we walked away and I let Jed go once he had calmed down.

Once we got back to the house, Neph went straight to the kitchen to start supper as the rest of us settled down in the living room. Jed pressed play before speaking "You should not have allowed Mars to get away with yelling at you like that."

"She is only afraid of someone getting hurt." avoiding all eye contact.

"He is right, Usagi." Kun agreed with Jed. "They should never have done what they did. At the very least they should have apologized as Jupiter did."

Before I could voice my annoyed reply Zoi spoke up "You did the right thing, Usagi. You did not cry or run away as you might have before." I gave him a smile at his sweet words before turning back my attention to Harry Potter.

"Do you think I'm a danger to have in a fight?" I whispered almost hoping they wouldn't hear me. I was proven wrong when I was pulled into a hug by Kun.

"The only danger you are in a fight is to the youmas." Jed said resting his hand on my shoulder. I sighed and leaned on Kun's shoulder smiling as I thought of how much I loved them all. I knew they would do anything to keep me safe but unlike my old friends they would do this without hurting me. I let out a giggle as I thought of how jealous Mamoru would be if he could see me in the arms of Kun right now. As I continued to think of this, I began to laugh hysterically which caused my friends to look at me like I had lost my mind. Maybe I have.

"Usagi, are you okay? Are you feeling okay?" a very concerned Zoi asked.

"Hai (giggle) I was just (giggle) thinking of what (giggle) Mamoru would (giggle) react to Kun holding me." As I finished all of them busted out laughing. By the time Neph came to get us Harry was in the room of requirement getting reed of the book and we were all trying to catch our breaths.

Neph gave us all a strange look and opened his mouth but then thinking better of it simply shook his head and told us the food was done. We all nodded and got up. We walked to the kitchen giggling every once in a while by the time we were seated we had gotten all of it out of us. As we at Jed talked about his new job at the bakery a few blocks away.

"I only burnt three loaves today so I say I am doing well."

"Those poor burned loaves." I said letting out a little giggle.

"Yeah well they are better off with me then you Miss Burner of water." I stuck my tongue at him and flung one of my peas at him in which he caught in his mouth.

"Show off" I mumbled in which they all laughed at. I then stuffed my mouth even faster.

After dinner we went back into the living room and finished watching the movie. Afterwards Zoi went to do a little research on the enemy with Neph while Jed and Kun went to go train a little. As for me, I went up to bed after having fought for the first time in weeks.

As I lied in bed I couldn't help but to wonder how Luna's and Artimis' search on finding the enemy's headquarters was going. They had left a few days before the scouts kicked me out and they hadn't returned yet. Luna contacts are every few days so I don't worry a lot about them but still I miss her. I haven't told her about the scout because I knew she would be furious and come back or so I would like to think.

Within a few minutes I was fast asleep to have only peaceful dreams.

* * *

Arigato for reading everyone. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Translations

Mother=okasan

Yes=hai

No=iie

What=nani

Please=dozo

Love=ai

God=kami

Little sister= imoto

Thank you/very much = arigato/ domo arigato gozaimasu

Sorry= gomen nasai


	6. Chapter 5: Moving

Ok here is chapter 5. Do enjoy. Oh and dont forget to review. positive or negative i want to hear what you think. by negative i dont wwant any 'I hate its' cause i dont care about those you shouldnt still be ready if you hate it so yeah.

* * *

**Usagi's POV**

I awoke to a crash of thunder. I was then blinded by the flash of lighting that followed. I groaned as I looked at the blank clock. I picked up my cell phone and turned it on. I grumbled a complete as I saw that it was only 5:13. I signed and got up knowing that I wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep. I changed into a plain black exercise shorts and a matching tank top.

As I walked down the stairs, I froze when I saw a light on in Kun's study. I approached the room slowly confused as to why and how there was a light on. I slowly opened the door a crack and peeked in. Kun was sitting at his desk writing down some stuff in a large book. The light was coming from various candles placed around the room.

As I let was going to close the door, I felt a hand rest on my back. I whirled around as I let out a shriek. I heard Kun jump up from his chair as I lost my balance and fell into the room. Zoi let out a laugh as I glared at him. Oh is he lucky looks can't kill. Kun shook his head as he helped me up.

"Why did you scare her, Zoi? I thought that was Jed's area of expertise." Kun asked Zoi as he came into the room, closing the door behind him.

"I didn't do it on purpose. Although it was quite funny." At this I stuck my tongue out at him which only made him laugh. "What are you doing up anyway, Usagi?"

"The storm woke me up so I figured I would go practice a little but then I saw light comin' from here so I went to check. What are you two doin up?"

Zoi simply shrugged which I took as a 'same as you' answer whereas Kun actually spoke. "The storm woke me and I figured I had might as well work on some paper work done."

"For what?" I asked curiously.

"Neph owns a little restaurant downtown and he can't do any kind of paper work correctly so I take care of it for him."

"That is so cool." Kun smiled at my excited face before getting up and blowing out some of the candles.

He handed me two candles that smelled like pumpkin pie. I had to swear to him that I wouldn't run or anything. For some reason he doesn't trust me to not burn down the house. I mean honestly it is not like the rain wouldn't put out the fire.

We all three walked down the hall to the training room, each of us with two candles in hand. Once we got to the room, we lit the candles on the walls and arranged ours around the room. It was still a little dark but not bad.

As we started our stretching, I spoke up "Kun, can we go out for lunch?"

"Sure, where is it that you want to go?"

"The Crown. I haven't been in there for a while and I don't want Motoki to think that I'm avoiding him." Kun simply smiled and nodded his head. We all stood up, Kun in front of me and Zoi behind me.

Kun threw a punch at my right cheek and I blocked it with my left hand as I used my right to hit away Zoi's kick at my stomach. I then did my own kick at Kun who of course blocked it but he didn't block my punch to his stomach. He pretended that it actually hurt and stumbled away. I dropped to the ground making Zoi's hit miss me and knocked his feet out from under him. He dropped and rolled away. Jumping back to his feet.

We continued to fight; they would kick my feet out from under me making me roll away or making me do a flip so to not get punched in the face. Not that they would actually hit me, but I acted as if they would. It was 6:30 by the time they were satisfied with my fighting.

I collapsed to the floor as the other two went to get water. I sat up and took a swing of the nice cool liquid letting some drip down my neck. I dipped my hand into the water and then flicked my face with the water. After about 10 minutes of rest, Kun and I got out our practice swords while Zoi grabbed stuff to throw at me to represent energy attacks from youmas.

Kun only landed only a few hits on me, a major improvement from last time seeing as to how I landed more on him. I didn't get hit by any of the attacks although I only missed being hit by one because I klutzes out and fell but see being a klutz isn't always bad.

We headed into the kitchen at about 7:45 each of us with our candles I had dropped one of mine so now Kun only allowed me to carry one and I had to have to hands on it at all times. I fixed myself a bowl of Special K chocolate cereal; I only eat it because of the chocolate. Kun had PB&J while Zoi simple had some cookies.

We ate in silence; all of us tired from the lack of sleep and work out. Once I had finished I rinsed out my bowl then walked, well more like stumbled, back to my room. Jed was still asleep, that man could sleep through a tsunami. I sat down on my window seat and leaned against my window as I let my thoughts wonder. It was still storming and looked like it would be forever.

I sighed as I thought of how much I had changed over these last few days. I no longer cried at the simplest mention of the senshi or Mamoru. I do not wail if I fall and well I could get up in the morning without complaining a lot or at least not as much as Jed.

I miss hanging out with my old friends and whenever I see Mamoru I wish I could kiss that sad look away. They have to learn, though, that I know what I am doing and that I am not a little defenseless child.

Of course just as I thought this I jumped as thunder sounded. "Stupid, thunder you shouldn't scare me like that." I told the thunder sternly. Yeah, maybe I am insane but hay some of the greatest people are insane, I told myself.

I jumped up when I heard a knock at my door. I got up and sat down the book that I had been reading and turned off the flashlight. I opened my door to a newly showered Kun. "I figured we would leave in about an hour." I smiled at his words and nodded telling him that I was going to take a shower and then I would be down. "Well I will be trying to get Jed up so have fun with your shower."

I laughed and wished him good luck knowing just how hard it was to get Jed up.

I walked into the living room with a black t-shirt that had a crescent moon in the middle of it and a yellow skirt to go with it. By the time we got out of the house it was 11:35 and Zoi had to practically drag Jed out into the rain, Jed doesn't really like storms.

By the time we got to the Arcade we were all a little wet, Jed the wettest of us all from falling into a puddle. Oh did we laugh. In fact we were still laughing as we walked into the Arcade. Motoki looking up caught sight of me and ran over to envelope me into a hug. I hugged him back as I apologized for not coming in sooner. He of course told me it was fine and not to worry.

As we made our way to a booth I introduced them to each other. After Motoki had gotten our orders he warned me that the girls and Mamoru would most likely be in soon. I thanked him for the warning but told him that it wasn't necessary. He gave a warm smile as he walked off.

"So Usagi, Why did you have to get me up so early?" Jed asked right before yawning.

"Why so you could socialize, my friend. Oh…Not to mention to watch you fall into a puddle." I laughed until I kicked under the table. I let out a yelp as I glared at a Jed who was trying to look innocent. "Just you wait until we get home."

"Oh...I am so scared." he began to laugh until he noticed the look that I was giving him then he simply looked at Kun with a pleading look.

"I am not getting into the middle of this." Kun stated without looking up from his book.

As I started to laugh, the door to the arcade opened and didn't close until a few seconds which meant that it was admitting a group of people. As I was letting my last giggles out, I heard a shy 'Usagi' come from behind me. I turned to see a sad Makoto and Minako looking at me and behind them stood a glaring Rei and Ami, who was trying to avoid eye contact. I didn't even give the man behind them the honor of my attention.

"Can we speak to you, Usagi?" Makoto begged as Minako let a tear slip from her tear filled eyes.

"Talk away." I said in a monotone voice. Rei groaned then walked off to a booth with Ami falling slowly behind her. Mamoru simply stayed where he was refusing to leave. I simply shrugged and focused my attention on the depressed girls in front of me.

"I shouldn't have agreed to kick you out. I should never have betrayed you like that and I can understand you not wanting to be my friend anymore. I know that I don't deserve to fight alongside you and I won't make up any excuses because you deserve more than stupid lame excuses." By the end both she and Minako were in tears. I waited to see if Minako would say anything. She opened her mouth but all that came out were slurred words and sobs.

I smiled as I stood up and gave each of the girls a hug which only caused them to cry even harder. When I saw Motoi coming with our food, I motioned for Zoi, who had been sitting next to me, to scotch over. I sat Minako next to Zoi then sat down next to her while pulling Makoto down next to me.

Motoki sat down our food smiling at the sobbing girls clinging to me, which may seem like a strange thing to some people but Motoki knew that it was a good sign.

"Bring their usual, Dozo, Motoki" I told Motoki with a smile and go one in return before he walked off dragging a depressed Mamoru with him.

By the time we were to desert, I had gotten both of the girls to stop crying although they still looked really depressed and they should after everything I went through. Ami and Rei had left a few minutes ago. Rei glaring at me and Ami once again refuses eye contact. Felt bad for her for a second then I got angry at her for not being able to face me. Mamoru I still assume sat at the counter with Motoki since I hadn't seen him walk out the door.

"I am just as much of a klutz as you are and I am not smart either. I had no room to talk." Minako suddenly said looking at her Ice Cream, tears threatening to fall,

"I was not at all a great senshi and I didn't take as seriously as I should have. You did have a little room to talk." I told Minako giving her a hug before going back to my own Ice Cream. Minako sniffled and smiled at me before returning to giving herself a brain freeze,

Once we were all down, Neph went to pay for the food while I talked some things over with the girls.

"So you are living with the Generals now, Usagi?" Makoto asked.

I answered with a bright smile.

"That's not fair." Minako mumbled grumpily then blushed before continuing "You get to live in a house with 3 hot guys." Makoto and I laughed at this surprised that we hadn't realized that this was what she had meant right away.

"What do you mean 3 hot guys? I better not be the one hot one." a worried Jed inquired.

Minako getting serious which is only seen when she is talking about guys replies "Iie, Jedeite, it is not you. It is Nephrite. His hair just throws off his looks." Jedeite instantly looked relieved. Neph not so much. He chose the wrong moment to show up.

"Arigato, Minako." Neph said with a fake hurt look on his face. Minako simple shrugged while Jupiter starred dreamily at him before saying her classic line "He looks just like my old boyfriend." Minako and I both groaned but then laughed as we saw the blush Neph wore.

"Come on Makoto you can drool over him on the way to their place." I said dragging Makoto towards the door. I let go of Makoto and allowed her to walk out with everyone else as turned to look at Mamoru. Jed hung back until I told him to go on ahead. Walking up to a starring Mamoru, I contemplated what to do.

As he opened his mouth, I slapped him across the face. "You do not deserve to speak to me. Heck, you didn't even deserve to feel my touch. You are the worst of them all. I gave you my heart and you smashed it into pieces. Do not think that I will forgive as quickly and easily as Minako and Makoto." I turned and walked out into the pouring rain to Jed who took me into a hug.

Once I was sure that no tears would fall, I took a step back taking in a calming breath. Jed gave me a questioning smile "Are you okay, Usagi." I gave him a reassuring smile. "Well then let's catch up with the others." At this we broke out at a run which simply caused Jed to slip and fall into another puddle. Poor, Jed. This was just not his day.

Once we got back to the house, I showed Minako and Makoto around. After they had been shown around, we all sat down in the living room.

"So when do I get to move in." Makoto asked dead serious "Cause you know I do live by myself and I think it would be better if Usagi had another female in the house. You know to keep all you boys' inline."

Minako and I both started to laugh our heads off at just how dead serious, she was. Kun waited for us two to stop laughing before replying "you are welcomed to move in, anytime."

Makoto jumped up from her spot on the ground "Sweet! Come on we can go over and start packing right away." She turned to Zoi "Zoicite, you go rent a truck. Kunzite and Jedeite, go get boxes and tape for my stuff. The rest of us will be at my house organizing." She was at the living room doorway pulling Minako and I with her. She turned back to the guys; they were all just starring about her with a look of complete surprise on their faces. "Well come on, boys. We don't have all day. Get a move on it. I expect you all to be at my house in 25 minutes on the dot." With that we walked down the hall and out of the house. I was happy to see that it was no longer raining, although it looked like it would start any second. After a few minutes, Neph ran up to us.

"I think she's crazy." Neph whispered in my ear looking at Makoto argue with herself. I looked up at him with a smile on my face.

"Aren't we all?" I whispered back.

"I think I like her." his reply made me burst out laughing actually it was more like snorting. Makoto looked back at us.

"Are you two talking about me?"

I calmed myself enough to make my sarcastic reply. "Oh...I would never, Makoto. I would never speak of your insanity with someone else." She simple shrugged and went back to talking to herself. I shook my head at her oddness before returning to look at Neph.

"Just don't be a baka." He gave me a fake hurt expression. Yeah. I know it is always shocking to think of someone being stupid.

I had just stepped into Makoto's Apartment, when it started to pour again. I turned to the rain "Ha! Nice try rain." Of course the wind simply blew the rain into my face. I narrowed my eyes and closed the door mumbling a "Stupid rain. Stupid wind."

I turned and glared at the three whom laughing at me. "Oh… Shut up. Don't we have packing to do?" This got Makoto back on focus causing her to give out assignments. I did my job of stacking her books with a smile of excitement. I was so happy to finally have another girl in the house. Not that there was anything with the guys but they just don't get certain girl things.

I hope the guys aren't late. Oh…would Makoto be angry. I chuckled as I pictured this idea. This was defiantly going to be a fun arrangement.

* * *

SO what did you think. Tell me in a comment. I will have chapter 6 up soon hopefully. Thanks for reading, everyone.

Translations

Mother=okasan

Yes=hai

No=iie

What=nani

Please=dozo

Love=ai

God=kami

Little sister= imoto

Thank you/very much = arigato/ domo arigato gozaimasu

Sorry= gomen nasai

idiot/stupid =baka


	7. Chapter 6: Luna

I am so sorry for taking so long to update. My sister has finally left for college so i had to help her pack and fill her car. But now i am free to write more so here you all go. Well R&R dozo and i really hope you like it.

I present to thee chapter 6

* * *

**Usagi's POV**

"How many more...?" Jed whined while rubbing his back.

"Oh suck it up and be a man!" Makoto replied while shoving a box labeled knives into his hands, "Now get this to the kitchen and stop whining." Jed walked off muttering complaints. Minako and I giggled at the sight of Makoto and the guys. It was like a military camp and trust me Kun is not the leader.

"Stop standing there and get a move on."Makoto hollered up at us. We jumped and gave her a salute before turning around with our boxes and running up the rest of the stairs and out her sight.

I opened the door across the hall from mine and held it open for Minako, who could barely see over the stack of boxes.

I sat down my boxes and then helped Minako with hers. Once we got them all sat down we began to unpack. While I made the bed, Neph had already brought it up; Minako placed Makoto's clothing into the closet and dresser.

Just as I finished putting the green and blue Pokka dotted comfortable on, Neph and Kun stumbled through the door with a small TV and a huge box of Movies and CD's. They sat down the stuff gently before proceeding to collapse onto the floor.

"Finally we are finished." Neph sighed while rolling his shoulders.

"That girl is crazy! I could have sworn she was going to stab me when I dropped that knife." Kun shock his read trying to get the terrifying memory out of his head.

"Oh don't be so dramatic. If she stabbed you, then she would have to clean your blood off her knife." I informed Kun. As he glared at me I carefully, not wanting to disturb my work, sat down on the bed.

"Oh...Hi Makoto!" Minako greeted causing the two boys to jump off the ground with a terrified look on their face as they whirled around to look at the door. Minako and I busted out laughing as they turned to us looking like they wanted to murder us and I'm sure they did.

"I…I just…. just couldn't hope it." Minako managed to get out before falling to the ground laughing. I would have added something about their looks if I was able to stop laughing. I heard Kun let out a, growl, before walking out of the room with Jed right on his heel.

After what felt like an hour but in reality was only a few minutes, I found myself taking in a deep breath calming myself. I turned to Minako who was wiping away her tears. "They are going to so regret letting her move in."

Minako, who was barely able to breath, simply nodded. I stood up and headed out of the room to go downstairs and see if I could help. Minako stayed behind to finish organizing the rest of Makoto's things.

I glanced at the wall clock as I came down the stairs. 11:30pm. "Yeah that took a while but still, not as long as I expected." I told myself. As I walked into the kitchen, that was the only room where there was noise, I let out a giggle. Had a serial killer walked into the room, they would simply walk out thinking someone had gotten to the generals already.

"You didn't kill them did you, Makoto?" She was standing over the sink washing a plate. She shook her head mumbling something about men. "Okay, just so long as you didn't kill them. Cause you know what I've told you about killing people."

Makoto sighed before replying. "If I kill people then I would have to flee the country or frame someone else." another sigh "and that is wrong."

I gave her a pat on the back as I replied "I know it's disappointing but just think about how much more fun it will be to simply make people lives miserable." This caused all the generals to lift their heads form the table. After a brief glare they all went back to resting. We let out a quiet giggle. My giggle ended with a yawn, which caused Makoto to yawn. As she placed the plate in a cupboard, I went over to pull Neph and Jed out of their chairs. Makoto did the thing with Kun and Zoi. I led the way up the stairs. We stopped to deposit the generals to their beds before we went a few doors down from theirs to Makoto's. She opened the door and looked in at her new room.

"So what do you think?" I asked her. I got no words, only a hug that might have crushed my spine. As she let me go, I smiled but it disappeared as I saw a lump in the bed. I shook my head "I guess Minako, didn't want you to be by yourself on your first night."

"Yeah! How sweet of her." She whispered back before heading over to her bed and slipping into it making sure not to disturb Minako. I saw her mouth good night. I smiled and nodded before shutting off the light and stepping out of the room. I closed the door silently behind me.

I walked into my bed room and sat down on my bed. I pulled my feet up close to my body and slowly allowed my head to lie on top on them. I thought of just how much had changed in the past couple of days.

The generals were alive. No longer evil. Living in the same house as me. Luna is still away. Makoto is also living with us now. Neph might like her. Makoto and I are going to mess with them so much. I am talking to myself. I have lost my insanity. Why am I insane? Cause its fun.

"I miss you so much, Luna. Dozo, come home. I'm so afraid of losing you." I started to cry silently, not wanting to chance waking anyone.

"Usagi...?" I let out a gasp as I jumped up and off my bed. "What's the matter?"

"Luna!" I ran over to blued eyed cat who was sitting on the window sill. I gently hugged her slowly sinking down to the floor. "I've missed you so much, Luna."

"Gomen nasai, Usagi. I promise I won't ever leave you alone for so long." I sat there simply taking comfort in having her in back. After a few minutes, I stood up and walked over to my bed and sat down. "I mean look." Luna faced me with an evil smile on her face "I leave you alone and you move into some random house."

I stuck my tongue out at her before lying down and pulling my blanket around me. Once I was comfy, I began to explain everything; From Mamoru destroying my heart to getting kicked out of the scouts. I had to wait a few minutes until Luna calmed herself down, trust mw she didn't say ANY polite words. While I explained about the generals, I kept repeating that they were not evil anymore.

I didn't leave out any detail, not even anything about the attack. Once I got to the present I stopped talking and looked at her quizzically. Wondering what she would make of my decisions. She walked up to me and curled up on my stomach.

"I am proud of you. Except for slapping, Mamoru." She told me.

"I know it was uncalled for but I…" Before I could continue Luna spoke back up.

"I think you should have broken his nose then kneed him where it would hurt the most." She said with a hint of disappointment in her voice. Once I got over the shock, I started to laugh. Never had I ever heard Luna be so, well, impolite.

I fell asleep petting Luna, while daydreaming of what Luna would do to the other scouts for betraying me. Things were going to be interesting, now.

* * *

"Rise and shine, beaut…Ahhhhhh…don't kill me, Dozo!" I watched as Jed came running out of Makoto's bedroom and down the hall to hide behind a half asleep Kun. After watching Kun drag Jed down the stairs, I went over to see what Makoto had done.

As I walked up to her bed, I let out a sweet "So… How's it goin'?" the response was a muffled "leave". Minako at least had the decency to look up and glare at me. I let out a laugh and sat down on the side of the bed.

I watched as Luna came into the room and sit by my feet. I gave her a questioning look. Just as I was going to ask her, she motioned for me to step away from the bed. Once I was a safe distance away, she jumped up onto Makoto and sunk her claws into right shoulder (Makoto is laying on her stomach). Luna quickly jumped off her back just as she screeched and flung out her arm which hit Minako, causing her to spring up and tumble out of the bed, landing in a heap of blankets.

I broke out in laughter seeing this and then fell to the ground laughing even harder as I watched Minako attempt to untangle herself. Makoto, while rubbing her clawed shoulder, death glared Luna. Luna of course was sitting by the side of the bed licking her paws. When she noticed what Makoto was doing, she simply gave her a sweet innocent look while saying "Oh…Gomen nasai was that your shoulder I clawed? I could have sworn that was a pillow. Darn! I just feel awful."

"You should." came the reply from a now free and standing Minako. Before Luna was able to make her reply a pillow came rushing towards her. She of course jumped out of the way in the nick of time causing the pillow to hit me instead.

I threw the pillow at Makoto just as a knock sounded on her door. "Come in!" hollered Minako.

The door opened just enough to allow Zoi to poke his head in. "Breakfast to done if you ladies would like some."

"Arigato, Zoi. We will be right done." I replied. Zoi smiled and nodded before closing the door. "Well we should be heading down there before Jed eats all of the food." With this all three of us rushed out of the door and down the stairs to the kitchen.

As I came into the kitchen, my stomach voiced its hunger as I caught the smell of pancakes. As I began to eat I asked the question that had been on my mind for a while.

"So Jed what did Makoto do that made you run out screaming from her room."

"I went up to her to wake her up to tell her that breakfast was going to be done soon. The next thing I know that pyscotic friend of yours had pulled a dagger out from under her pillow and was holding it to my neck! Who does that!?" Jed replied with a slightly frightened look on his face.

"Someone who loves sleep." Makoto replied with an annoyed look at Jed before continuing to eat. We all laughed at this, well not ALL of use, while Jed simply death glared all of us for encouraging Makoto.

It was on my 2nd plate that the beeping started. Minako, who had been focusing on Luna's description of a guy that she suspected as an enemy, jumped and flipped open her communicator.

"Nani?!" Well someone definitely needs more sleep, I thought hearing Minako's irritated 'nani'.

"Okay! Stop whining we will be right there." She voiced right before slamming it shut mumbling something along the lines of 'annoying humans'. As she was standing up "There is an attack at the mall."

I quickly took a drink of my milk before running out of the room. We headed out of the house and made our way quickly to the mall. 'Why must monsters always attack when I'm eating?'

"Why must monsters always attack when I'm in the middle of eating food and listening about a guy?" I heard Minako voice what I had just been thinking well minus the guy part.

Once we got to the site of the attack we quickly transformed. Luna jumped down off my shoulder and ran off to a place a safe distance away in order to watch us fight. I jumped up on top of railing while to get a good look at the battle raging on down below. I heard the others do the same as me.

I frightfully whispered as I noticed the monster that the scouts were attempting and failing to fight. The beast that had nearly killed me was in the same area as me. It was here and it had grown…A LOT. I felt Kun place his hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at his reassuring look "You are safe, Princess. You are not going into this battle alone."

I gave him a smile before taking command. "Venus and Zoi you will assist Tuxedo Kamen in distracting it while Jupiter, Jed, and Neph join Mercury and Mars in trying to weaken it. Kun you will come with me. We will try to find out a way to kill it without getting ourselves 6 feet under. Okay. Everybody split up and don't get yourselves eliminated. That is an order, got it!"

"Hai!" and with such an easy word I watched as my friends split up to do as instructed.

* * *

So what did you think tell me in a review and i promise to try to get the next chapter up faster then this one. Arigato for reading my story.

Translations

Mother=okasan

Yes=hai

No=iie

What=nani

Please=dozo

Love=ai

God=kami

Little sister= imoto

Thank you/very much = arigato/ domo arigato gozaimasu

Sorry= gomen nasai

Idiot/stupid =baka


	8. Chapter 7: Sick?

I shall have to warn you that i will be beginning my junior yr on monday so that might be good or bad. I can write during certain classes but i dont known when i will be able to type it up but i will do my best!

Oh and to scarlet moon thank you so much for the info i feel like such an idiot for messing up like that.

Well here you go so sorry for the wait I present to you CHAPTER 7.

* * *

**Usagi's POV**

"Duck, Mars!" I screamed. I watched as Mars dropped to the just in time to not be highly burned. So not only had the monster grown but it could apparently breathe fire now. OH not to mention the fact that it is also super fast. Basically we are all doomed

"I blame Jed. It properly got the idea when he burnt it." Kun complied beside me. I smiled but kept my eye on the battle going on below. So far we had learned the only way to harm it was when it was either distracted or get close to it. Seeing as to how it doesn't get distracted easily and getting close to it is also impossible with it never staying in one place. Attacking it from far away doesn't work because it moves out of the way every single time.

"If we could only get it off balance or make it slip. We could get the upper hand long enough to weaken it a little." Kun stated.

"Yeah great idea and you feel free to go and try to trip it. I on the other hand am not in the mood of being brunt to a crisp." I stated every word dripping with sarcasm.

"Well I do not see you coming up with any plans."

"I am…Simply in my head." As I finished saying this a thought popped into my head. "Kun, go get Mercury. I think I've got a way to make your plan work."

I watched as Kun made his way over to Mercury and whispered into her ear. I moved my attention back to the beast as it avoided an attack from Sailor Jupiter.

"I need you to freeze the ground." I stated as Mercury and Kun jumped up by me. I continued before they could speak "We can have everyone Jump up top and bombard it with attacks to distract it while you freeze the ground. If you are able to that is?"

"I believe I can but what are we going to do once it slips if it even does?" Mercury asked.

"It will slide that I have no doubt of. As for attacking, we will have to combine our attacks and pray that it is destroyed." I said praying that I was right about this.

"Okay. I will tell everyone the basic of the plan." Kun stated before heading off.

"I will need a source of water to freeze." Mercury stated as she typed away at her minicomputer. I turned to look out the large window. Outside I watched as raindrops ran down the glass.

"Must the water be on the ground already?" I asked Mercury as I continued to stare out the window.

"I can move the water to the ground I simply need the water to be close."

"Then look out the window start gathering your water, Merc." I said with a smile as I watched Mercury look up from her computer and look out the window. She returned my smile before turning back towards the battle. I watched as she began to pull water in from outside and make puddles on the ground away from the scouts.

I still had my back turned when Kun rejoined us. "They are all ready to go at your word, Serenity."

"Mercury, tell me when you need them to move." I told her as I turned around and gave Kun a nod of thanks. Mercury simply nodded. I watched tensely as my friends barely avoided being killed. All of had at least a few minor burns and scratches other then that I was unable to tell if they had any life threatening injuries.

"I am ready" and so we would see how the first plan in my plan went. I moved the edge of the reeling before hollering out. "NOW!"

I watched as all of them jumped up into the air and landed on the platform. Without losing a second they all began to shout out their spelling to distract the monster from the puddle of water forming around it.

Slowly the water began to turn to ice and just as the monster was going to make a jump for us it slipped and fell. "Attack as one...Now!" I hollered out as Mercury quickly froze its paws to the ground.

_Mars Flame Sniper_

_Jupiter Oak Evolution_

_Venus Love and Beauty Shock_

_Mercury Aqua Rhapsody _

_Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber_ (manga attack, I swear I didn't make it up)

As Tuxedo Kamen's attack combined with the others I sent my own power in just before it hit the monster. I covered my ears as the monster let out a cry of pain but still I Jumped down onto the ground floor.

"Ouch." I rubbed my butt as I carefully stop up on the ice. How I forgot about it when I jumped down I do not know.

I slowly walked over to the beast that appeared to be dead. It was not moving at all but still I approached it with caution ready to throw a blast of energy at it.

"Ahhhhhh…" I screamed as the monster suddenly jumped at me I sent a blast of power into it as I fell onto my butt, again.

I stood up just as it began to slowly move towards me. I began to breathe quickly as I remembered what happened the last time I faced off against this. 'Calm yourself, Serenity. You have to do it. So pull yourself together and kill it.'

I took a calming breath and raised my heads above my head as I gathered my energy. "For attacking innocent couples and my friends, I shall destroy your sorry excuse of a life." Apparently understanding what I said or simply not liking my tone it blew a blast of fire at me. I lowered my arms to in front of me releasing my power in the process. My energy easily destroyed the flames before connecting with the monster. It took only a few seconds before the monster turned into a pile of ash.

I looked down as I felt Mercury unfreeze the water and take it away. I did not know where to and nor did I care at this moment. I looked up just as a golden haired girl pulled me into a hug. "Good Job! Well besides falling on your butt and all." I rudely poked her in the side as everyone began to laugh. "Hey, you don't have to be mean." She screeched as she jumped away looking at me with a pouty face.

"Well you don't have to mention my klutziness." I retorted giving her a stern look which would have worked better had I not yawned. Of course my friends started to laugh at this. I stuck my tongue out at them all before spinning on my heel and walking away from them.

I turned back towards them before I spoke "I have to go home and get some stuff. I will see you guys later." I smiled before turning back into my human form and walking around the corner.

Within a few minutes I was soaked to the bone and shivering as cool breezes kept hitting me. 'At least it's just raining and not stormin.' As I approached the Crown Arcade, I remembered that I hadn't been in since the scouts kicked me out.

As I stepped inside, I sighed as I felt warm air hit me. "Usagi…!" I glanced up just as someone pulled me into a hug, a hug that was preventing me from being able to breathe. "Need oxygen, Motoki." I took in a deep breath of air as I was released.

"Gomen nasai. You haven't come in here in so long. You're soaking wet. Are you okay, Usagi?" Motoki asked with a concerned look on his face. I laughed as I walked pass him to sit at the counter.

"I'm okay, Motoki. I've just been busy. I promise I will come in more often." I told him as he walked to the other side of the counter to stand in front of me.

"If you say so. If you ever want to talk about stuff just come in. When do your parents get back?"

"Sometime next week. I can't wait to see what they bring back for me." I screeched excitedly.

"Do you want your usual?" Motoki asked awhile laughing at my childish ways.

"I can't right now. I have to go and get some stuff from my house but I'll stop by later, Motoki." I leaned over the counter and gave him a hug before jumping off my seat and running to the door. "Sayonara, Motoki" I yelled back at him before running out of the arcade. I was walking or rather bouncing down the sidewalk when I suddenly rammed into someone.

"Gomen na… Mamoru!" I shrieked. When I noticed that he had his arms around me, I jumped back. Losing my balance I fell to the ground. "Don't touch me!" I shrieked as Mamoru bent to help me up. I felt a twinge of guilt as a hurt look crossed his face. I pushed it aside as I stood up, thinking of all the hurt he had but me through, all because his stupid ego.

"Gomen nasai, Usagi." Mamoru said with that hurt look still on his face. I would have commented on it had I not been attack by sneezes. After the fifth or fiftieth sneeze I looked up to see that the hurt look on Mamoru's face had changed to concern which annoyed me just as much.

"I'm fine." I said quickly as he opened his mouth. Sadly I sneezed again which gave him a chance to speak.

"You are soaking wet, Usagi. You will catch your death out here if yo…"

"Shut up, Baka!" I voiced through clenched teeth. "I nearly 'caught my death' because I couldn't transform. Two innocent people could have been killed because I wasn't able to contact any of you. I didn't deserve all the pain you put me through. Leave me alone, Chiba Mamoru."

I walked past him before he was able to tell that I was crying. The rain hides the tears and I sneezing would explain the snot. He of course was too stubborn to just leave.

"My home isn't that far so I really don't need you to hold an umbrella over my head. A little more rain won't kill me." I told, okay more like hissed at Mamoru, who was walking beside and slightly behind me.

"You will get sick if you continue walking in the rain, if you are not already sick." He stated. I let out a growl clenching my fist trying to stop myself from making a very rude remark.

I kept walking with my head held high and never once even glancing in his direction even though I could feel the sad look he was giving me.

We arrived at my front door within a few minutes without speaking a single word. I took my key out of subspace pocket and opened the door. I stepped in and would have shut the door in his face without so much as turning around but apparently the world was against me.

I felt heard a clatter which I figured to be the umbrella since Mamoru's arms were wrapped around me. I could felt like I was on fire and my vision kept going fuzzy. I could faintly hear Mamoru's voice but couldn't understand what he was saying. He was shaking me two or I was simply shaking on my own.

"I blame you." I told him before slipping into unconscious or I died I'm not real sure.

* * *

So what did you think of it please tell me. See you all next chapter.

Translations

Mother=okasan

Yes=hai

No=iie

What=nani

Please=dozo

Love=ai

God=kami

Thank you/very much = arigato/ domo arigato gozaimasu

Sorry= gomen nasai

Idiot/stupid =baka


	9. Chapter 8: Why?

So this chapter is short but i promise the next will be much longer. i should be able to update about once a week. We only have one working computer right now and that is my mom's laptop which she takes to work with her. i will write the chapter while at school adn then i can type it up durning the weekend so long as i have time.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter no matter how short it is. Do R&R it means alot really it does.

* * *

**Usagi's POV**

An infinite amount of nothing, this was said in my math class one day. We all laughed at when this was said. It is not a funny thing though. I now know what that guy meant when he said it. There was nothing anywhere and it was neither light nor dark. It was literally a void of, well nothing. It was kinda scary. Okay more then kinda, it was majorly creepy.

I had been walking around for what felt like hours. For all I could tell it had only been a couple of minutes to a couple of days. I had no clue as to which direction I was heading or if I was even walking. For all I know this was all really happening in my head. There was no noise other then the voice that I sometime heard. I couldn't tell what it was saying but it sounded familiar. If only the pounding in my head would stop. Aghhhhh…. it was so annoying.

I had no clue why I was here or how I got here for that matter of fact. The last thing I remember was walking into my house and starting to close the door on Mamoru's face. That is when everything goes blank and the next thing I know I wake up here. As a matter of fact I don't even remember waking up I just remember walking around in here.

"Why am I here? Where is here, even?" tears began to pour down my face as I thought of all this. "What did I do to deserve this? I don't wanna be here. I want to go home and curl up on my bed and read my manga. I don't want to be all alone anymore. I want to go home, Okasan." I cried and cried as I fell to the 'ground' and curled up into a ball. "Why am I such a baka?"

'What if I'm stuck here, forever? What will my parents think? What are the senshi going to do without me to help fight? I can't just stay here and leave them to fight this evil on their own. They will be killed. I can't just let this new enemy destroy my home." I continued to cry until I felt a stab of pain. I clutched my stomach as a horrible pain formed. It wasn't like a stomach ache but like someone was repeatedly stabbing me. Now I know how Caesar felt.

"What is happening to me?" I cried out as another spasm of pain shot through my stomach. I quickly lifted my shirt to look at my stomach. There was nothing visibly wrong with it. There were no bruises or blood. The only thing there was my scars from that monster.

"Oh, kami. What if it got infected or what if it that thing had some kind of poisonous claw or something? I don't want to die!"I began to cry again as the pain began to become overwhelming. 'Someone make the pain stop. I don't to be here anymore. I want to go home. I want to go home to my family and my friends. I don't want to hurt anymore. Make this pain stop.'

I cried and cried until I had no tears left to cry so I simply lied curled up and whined as pain went through my body.

"Help me, Mamo-chan. Make the pain stop." I begged. I knew it was for naught seeing as to how I was all alone. Even if he could hear me why would he help me after how rude I had been to him?

'He deserved it and both you and he know it.' my inner voice told me. I sighed as I thought of how true it was. I hate it when I tell myself that I'm wrong. Of course in the end I'm always right. Aghhhhh…. I am going insane.

I slowly drifted off while daydreaming of what he would do when he finds out that I've died or that I'm crazy. After a while I managed to fall asleep despite the pain cursing through my body.

I dreamt that Mamo-chan and I were dancing together during the Silver Millennium. We were not in a ballroom but outside in the middle of a forest. It was bright sunny day with a cool breeze and birds singing all around. It was truly beautiful.

It wasn't any fancy dance or much of a dance at all. Just us spinning around kissing as we ran into each other. Eventually I klutzes up and tripped over a tree root causing me to go tumbling into him making both of us fall to the ground. I rolled off of him laughing as I watched him shake his head at my Klutziness while laughing.

"You gotta Love me."I giggled with a sweet innocent look on my face. This caused him to laugh and pull me into his arms.

"I do, Usako." he said lovingly which caused me to smile until a mischievous look came to his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I said warily as I made to move away from him. Before I got the chance to get off his lab, he began to tickle me. I squalled and attempted to shove him away which epically failed.

"S…St…Stop."I gasped out between laughs.

Out of nowhere there was a flash of golden light and the next thing I know I was surrounded by a bright light.

"What just happened? What is this? I feel so safe. I don't want to leave here. I feel so happy here. Mamo-chan, is this you're doing?" The pain in my stomach wasn't as bad as it used to be and my headache was gone. I didn't have a fever anymore so I was guessing that I no longer had to worry about being sick anymore. I only had to worry about being poisoned.

I drifted into a peaceful sleep. I dreamt a wonderful dream where there was no evil, no enemies to fight against. Oh, why couldn't I just live in my dreams?

* * *

Once again sorry about the chapter being so short but I will make up for it next chapter.

So what did you think. Thank you all so much for reading and do write a review. TTYL people!

Translations

Mother=okasan

Yes=hai

No=iie

What=nani

Please=dozo

Love=ai

God=kami

Thank you/very much = arigato/ domo arigato gozaimasu

Sorry= gomen nasai

Idiot/stupid =baka


	10. Chapter 9: Ryuu

Okay I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I had wanted to get it up sooner but I couldnt decide how I wanted to do certain parts and then i couldnt type it up until tonight. Thank you all for being so patient. Do R&R and of course ENJOY!

* * *

**Usagi's POV**

"Usagi? Usagi!"

"Oww…Luna not in my ear! That's my rib you're standing on, two!" I screeched as I sat up flinging the talking cat off of me. I rubbed my stomach where Luna had been standing. I swear she is out to make my life more difficult. As Luna jumped back onto the bed, I sneezed. It is official she is out to ruin my life.

"Gomen nasai, Usagi. I was just so excited to see you awake." Luna said with a worried look on her face "Are you okay, Usagi? We have all been so worried about you, including Rei."

"I'm fine, Luna. A little tired but I feel fine. I would definitely be better if I didn't have a pesky cat making me go deaf; although, now I have a legitimate reason for not lessoning during class." I smiled as I thought of this "How long have I been asleep to have everyone worried? It must have been more than a day to have even Rei worried" I rubbed her under her chin while I was yawning.

"This would be the third day." she said with a gentle voice. "You gave us all quite a fright, Usagi. Mamoru hasn't left your side since you collapsed and Rei has been trying to get readings from the fire about you. Ami has been over every day to see if she could scan you and find out what was wrong. No one had any luck. Oh and call me a pest again and I will bite you."

I stuck my tongue out before replying "Yeah well what would she do without me to destroy the youmas? If Mamoru hasn't left my side then where is he?" I asked while looking around my room making sure I wasn't being unobservant or anything.

"There is a youma attacking down at the park. He wasn't going to go at first but then your fever went down a little and I convinced him to go. I told him that should you seem to get worse I would go and get him immediately. He really just left about a couple of minutes ago. Hey! Usagi! What do think you're doing? Usagi!" Luna screeched as I climbed out of bed.

"They are going to need my help, Luna! Do you really expect me to just lie in bed while they are out their possibly being killed by some youma?" I staggered out of my bed and glanced at my balcony door before heading out through my room door. I figured seeing as to how I could barely walk jumping along rooftops would not be a bright idea.

"Usagi, would you stop and think about what you are doing. You are going to get yourself killed if you go out there. You can barely walk let alone fight some evil being. Why do you never listen to me?!" Luna complained as I stumbled down the stairs.

"Because if I listened to you all the time then I would never have any fun and I like having fun." I stuck my tongue out at her before stumbling down the last couple of steps. I heard her mumble something along the lines of 'Stubborn little brat' I simply smiled and continued to the door.

I opened the door to be blinded by a flash of lighting. "Seriously… Are you kidding me? How flipping long is it going to storm? I swear if the enemy is behind this I am so going to torture them before I kill them!" I complained as I pulled my phone out.

There is no way I am walking all the way to the park during a stupid storm.

"Moshi Moshi, Usagi."

"Can you give me a ride to the park, Motoki?"

"What no hello?"

"Motoki-onii-san." I whined.

"Okay, Usagi. I will be down there in a few."

"Domo Arigato Gozaimasu!" I squalled. I heard Motoki laugh before he hung up. I smiled as I leaned against the doorframe and put my phone back in my pocket. It was only about a minute later that Motoki pulled up outside. I ran down to his car and hoped in. I closed my door once Luna had jumped in onto my lap.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked petting Luna. I pulled my hand away only to find it covered in fur. I tried to wipe it off on my skirt while Motoki answered.

"I was already in the neighborhood. I had to drop Unazuki at a friend's house a few blocks down." Motoki told me before starting down the road. "Why do you need to go to the park in such a hurry, anyway?"

"Um… I have to meet the girls there." Not exactly a lie just not the whole truth. "I don't suppose you have a milkshake with you?" I asked sweetly trying to take his attention away from why I was going to the park.

"I'm afraid not, Usagi."

"Why?"

"Well we aren't all obsessed with milkshakes." I stuck my tongue out at him before turning away from him and looking out my window while he laughed at my childish antics. We spent the rest of the drive to the park in silence.

"Okay here you go, Usagi. Do you have an umbrella?" Motoki asked as he pulled into the park.

"Iie." I opened the door and stepped out before turning and poking my head back in. "It is lighting and while I like being warm I don't like being burnt like toast."

Motoki was laughing when he made his reply "Just get under cover and don't stay out to long." I nodded and closed the door before running off towards the battle with Luna right on my heel.

As I neared the battle scene I dived behind a tree just in time to miss being hit by a ball of dark energy. I leaned against the tree while I tried to catch my breath. I pulled out the crystal and changed into my battle outfit once I could breathe again.

"Destroy it right away don't try to fight it. Got it?" Luna instructed me sternly.

"Hai!"I jumped up onto a steady branch to see how the battle was going so far.

It was going great. For the monster that is. It looked like a slightly deformed human. I say deformed because it had claws and a dragon-like tail. And where eyes would normally be was nothing.

Mercury was lying on the ground in a puddle of blood; I could see her chest moving so I knew she wasn't died. Mars was standing in front of her preventing any energy blasts from hitting Mercury or herself. I could faintly make out a slight trace of blood running down her right arm.

'Hmp… that's what they get for thinking they don't need my help.'

Jupiter, who was trying to help Neph put out fires that had started thanks to the monster no doubt, thankfully didn't seem to badly injure. Neph had his back turned to me so I had no clue on what his condition was but I'm just going to say he is in perfect shape.

Venus was attacking the monster with her love me chain and I could tell her left leg was injured by the way she was standing. Kun and Jed were attempting and failing to attack the thing up close. I knew they were injured seeing as to how the monster kept hitting them.

"Luna, do you see Mamoru or Zoi?" I looked at her only to see her shake her head. "What good are you?"

"Everyone get down!" Venus shouted cutting off Luna's reply. I watched as Venus dropped to the ground along with everyone else. I looked at the monster to see it being consumed by what looked like black fire.

I looked at it confusedly before giving out a squeak of shock as the fire burst off of it. The next thing I know I was on the ground staring up at the stars. Oh by the way did I mention it was cloudy not to mention the middle of the day.

"Usagi!"

"Would you stop yelling into my ear all the time?" I yelled at her whiling messaging my temples. The evil headache was back to torture me. I stood up using a stick and then leaned against the tree that I fell out of. I looked around to see everyone getting up and putting out any fire that may have started near them. How any fire could start in all this rain I will never know?

"Found them, Usagi." I looked at Luna confusedly before looking at where she was looking. The monster was howling or it was laughing I couldn't really tell which. Okay let's just go with it was making an annoying high pitch sound.

Sticking out of its side was a red rose. I heard a gun shoot and watched as the thing fell to the ground clutching its right side. The thing straggled to its feet only to be hit in the head by a rose and a bullet. It howled in pain as it fell backwards only to be attacked by Kun and Jed.

'Maybe they don't need my help after all' I thought. It was a nice thought seeing as to how badly my stomach was hurting. I won't even mention the killer headache. The enemy of course not wanting me to fell useless engulfed itself in fire again and blasted everyone within a second. I luckily was protected by a tree so I didn't have to add burnt to my list of injuries.

My friends were not so lucky. I watched as the thing laughed, it was defiantly a laugh, at my struggling friends. Tuxedo and Zoi were trying to put the fire that had caught on his cape out. Kun and Jed were both lying on the ground behind the monster. I couldn't tell if they were even breathing. The others were attempting to stand and for the most part didn't seem to badly injure.

As I took my first step towards the clearing I heard a booming laugh that caused me to jump about fifty feet. I clutched my stomach feeling like I was going to puke any second.

"You are quite a pitiful bunch, aren't you? How could you ever of defeated Chaos when you cannot even handle one of my creatures? Truly Pitiful." the girl laughed at the glares she received from my friends. The girl was about 5" 7' with red fiery hair that came down to her hip. She had bright green eyes and was wearing a long black strapless dress with black boots.

"So tell me which one of you would like to die first? You will find I am not at all that picky of a person." She giggled this really annoying laugh that really made me want to punch her. Jupiter apparently had the same idea.

"Who are you and even better question why are you attacking us?" Neph asked while holding a furious Jupiter back.

"Well if you insist on knowing. I am Haru Ryuu and as to why I am attacking you is simple. I am not." I looked at her weirdly before anyone could say any she started speaking again. "You are not my targets and I do not really care about killing you girls."

"Then why are you attacking our planet?" Zoi asked warily not liking the look she was giving all of them.

"To get rid of you..."

"What did I do?!" Zoi screeched and I had to giggle at how high pitched it was.

"I wasn't finish speaking you stupid boy. My creatures are meant to go after men. You broke someone's heart and so I will make you pay. I will kill all of you stupid males so you can never hurt another girl. So say goodbye to your lives." She snapped her fingers and the monster jumped to its feet.

It attacked Neph who unfortunately was the closest and therefore had no time to escape. The thing was small but you defiantly can't judge a book by its cover. It was apparently strong enough to ram Neph into a tree. That poor tree got a dent put in it. What did the tree ever do to deserve that? Haru was laughing as she disappeared.

"Dang it!" Mars screamed causing me to flinch. I swear she was just about spitting out fire. "I was so flippin close to hittin her so flipping close!"

"Stop whining and help me!" Jed screamed barely missing becoming cooked. I wonder when he woke up. Kun was still lying in the same spot which really worried me. 'Please Kami let him be okay'

"Hey you are whining two." Mars yelled back. Jed is so doomed. Either the monster was going to kill him or Rei was. Poor Jed.

I take that back. Poor Tuxedo Kamen. The fire ball that Jed missed had hit him square in the stomach. I couldn't resist giggling at this even though he had yet to get up.

"Usagi! What is wrong with you? This is no laughing matter. " Luna hissed at me.

"Oh Luna but it is just so funny. MY stomach fills like it is on fire and now his really is." I broke out laughing which only made my stomach fill worse. "I just can't hope it."

"I think someone needs more sleep." Luna opened her mouth to say more when something smashed into me. I screamed as I was crushed onto the ground.

I moaned as my vision slowly cleared. I could feel a trickle of blood running down the side of my head. I tried to move only to discover that something was on top of me. I tried to push it off of me but wasn't able to find the strength. I took a calming breath trying to gather the strength required to get it off me. I shoved it as hard as I could and quickly rolled away from it. I slowly sat up and looked at was on top of me.

"Oh Kami…" I gasped as I looked at the still body. I quickly crawled over and checked for a pulse.

"Usagi you have to go help them." I looked at her with tears in my eyes. I gave her a hug gathering strength from her warmth. "Go now so this doesn't happen to any of the others."

I wiped my nose before heading towards the battle. Angry was forming inside me as I came out in the opening. I screamed furiously as the monster grabbed Kun and tossed him into Mars who had been running at it.

I pulled my sword out as I ran at the youma. I could hear the surprised shouts from my friends just as the monster shot energy at me. I dropped and rolled back to my feet and slashed its leg. It howled in pain and blasted a shot of energy.

I was already behind it though driving my sword into its back. I yanked it out as I jumped back just missing getting slashed by its claws.

"I am Sai- Serenity and in the name of the Moon, I shall punish you for attacking my friends." With this said I ran at it focusing the crystal's power into my sword.

Dogging energy shots I jumped into the air. I did a flip over the monster and landed on the other side of it. Before it had the chance to burn me to a crisp, I plunged my sword through its heart. I poured all my power into the sword. It turned to dust within seconds but not before burning my stomach.

I stepped back from the ashes and slowly turned around to look at the astonished faces of my friends.

"Nani?"I asked annoyed. Thanks to that monster my stomach was officially on a mission to kill me.

"We just never had seen you so physical or angry." Jupiter said hesitantly. The rest were all nodding in agreement. They were all beat up real bad.

"Is she okay?" I asked Mars who was holding a still Mercury in her lap.

"She is still alive but she really needs to be looked at if we want to keep her that way."

"Are all of you okay?" I looked over everyone else. They were all alive at least.

"We are fine, Princess. You are the one we should be worried about. What are you doing here? You just woke up from a coma. You shouldn't be out here in the rain." Kun had a concerned look on his face which really annoyed me.

"I was not in a Coma. Why do you all insist on me being in a coma? Not to mention why do you all treat me like I'm so fragile piece of glass." I glared at him before walking closer to all of them. "I should have been here sooner. I shouldn't have allowed it to hurt all of you so much. You all nearly got killed." I broke out in tears as I remembered that one of us was killed. I finally registered the pain from my stomach wound. I fell to the ground only barely noticing that I never really landed on the ground. I wailed as I thought of my died friend. It was all my fault.

"Shhhhh… It will be okay."

"It is my entire fault, Mamo-chan. I should have gotten here sooner. I should have been a better senshi." I cried. I clung to him as though my life depended on it.

"It isn't your fault, Usagi. You did all that you could so don't blame yourself, okay?" Mars said patting my shoulder.

I just cried like the baby I was always told I was. One of my best friends was died and another was dying. What kind of Hero am I, if I can't even save the people closest to me? I cried and I cried even after I had fallen asleep.

Why must life be so cruel?

* * *

So what did ya think. I cant read your minds, so you are just gunna have to write a review. Thank you all for reading my not so great story. I will do my best to get my next chapter up in a shorter amount of time but i will not make any promises.


End file.
